


it’s a little bit clearer now (i love you like the sun came out)

by ghostlypup



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, just fluff my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup
Summary: The next day he doesn’t get time to worry about it. He’s too busy— rushing to and fro from uni, completely submerged in work— that by the time Lucas picks him up, he’s suddenly outside Lucas’ childhood home. He has a total of 10 seconds to freak out, Lucas’ hand intertwined with his, before Lucas’ mother is opening the door wide, a bright smile plastered to the tops of her rosey cheeks.Or, Eliott meeting Lucas’ mother for the first time.





	it’s a little bit clearer now (i love you like the sun came out)

Lucas drags his hand and smooths up Eliott’s back. His fingers dance from the top, gently dragging over his shoulders from left to right, and then down to base of his spine; fingertips light and soft. The skin beneath his hands is warm, as he repeats the motions, before reaching the base of Eliott’s neck, scratching slightly. Eliott hums contently from where he has he backed turned to Lucas. He sinks further into the bed, and with Lucas warm up against him, he feels as if he could melt into the soft sheets; heavy with sleep.

Faint in the background he can hear the rain beat relentlessly onto the window, can hear indistinct yells from some party goers, the deep roaring of some engine passing by. It reminds him that there is in fact, a world outside the bubble they seem to have created— but if he burries himself deeper into the pillow, focuses on Lucas’ small breaths heating up the back of his head, his hands dragging over his spine, he can ignore it.

Lucas squeezes his arm slightly, and Eliott feels as he gets closer.

“How are you feeling?” Lucas mumbles. Eliott feels the way his lips move against the back of his neck as he says it.

And right. Lucas’ mother. _Meeting_ Lucas’ mother.  _Eliott_,  meeting Lucas’ mother,  _tomorrow_.

It’s been gnawing at him all week; anxiety pulling uncomfortably at his every thought as soon as Lucas had proposed the idea.

_You’re okay to meet her? Next Friday?_

_Yes, of course_ he had replied, no questions asked.

But it’s all he could think about from then on. He’ll be doing uni work, when the thought of  _what if she hates me?_ wraps tight around his chest. Or he’ll be out with Lucas, sitting across from him when he thinks  _what if she asks me to break up with him?_ The thought slapping him hard in the face.

He’s been on edge and antsy and restless and Lucas hasn’t let it go unnoticed. He’ll be bouncing his leg anxiously when Lucas will grip it tightly, or he’ll be biting too hard at his nails when Lucas will gently pull his hand away in exchange for holding it with his own.

Deep down he knows this is a good thing. With Lucille his nerves were almost put on like a show. He didn’t care what her parents thought of him. Not really. But now, he can feel the anxiety right the way down to his toes. He tries to trade that thought for comfort.

Eliott shrugs as Lucas speaks.

“She’ll love you Eliott, I promise.” Lucas says. He’s gripping Eliott and then pulling him so they’re face to face. Eliott appreciates the way Lucas’ thumb swipes across his cheek. “Mama would honestly be up in arms if she knew you how much you were torturing yourself over this.”

That gets a laugh out of him. He wants to believe Lucas, he does. And he knows it’s just his brain being difficult, letting doubt nip at the back of his mind. So he nods his head, his nose brushing against Lucas’.

“I’m nervous too, kind of,” Lucas whispers. “She can be a bit intense—not in a bad way, obviously. Just more embarrassing for me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lucas takes his bottom lip between his teeth slightly. “Expect lots of ugly baby photos.” Eliott’s laugh is bright, too loud for the late night silence in the room.

“I’m looking forward to it.” He replies, gently prodding Lucas’ stomach under the covers. Lucas grips it and brings it up to his mouth, pressing a light kiss to his open palm.

“Besides,” he says, “it can’t be worse than the first time I met your parents.” Eliott shakes his head at the memory.

They had planned to meet Eliott’s parents on the Saturday, but they came early without Lucas and Eliott knowing. Long story short, a very intoxicated Eliott and Lucas stubbled into Eliott’s flat late on Friday evening, meeting the faces of Eliott’s very bemused parents. Lucas was mortified— had tried to sober up every bone in his body but it was useless. He was stumbling and giggling and babbling, and had woke up the next morning never wanting to leave Eliott’s room ever again. 

“True.” Eliott mumbles, prodding Lucas’ nose. Lucas sighs as Eliott wraps his arms around his middle, shuffling down so he can press his face in Lucas’ tummy. “You’re never gonna live that down.” He says into Lucas’ stomach. Lucas laughs and rakes his hand through Eliott’s hair.

“Unfortunately so.”

Lucas’ hand plays with Eliott’s hair until the nervous feeling prodding his stomach leaves, and falls asleep.

The next day he doesn’t get time to worry about it. He’s too busy— rushing to and fro from uni, completely submerged in work— that by the time Lucas picks him up, he’s suddenly outside Lucas’ childhood home. He has a total of 10 seconds to freak out, Lucas’ hand intertwined with his, before Lucas’ mother is opening the door wide, a bright smile plastered to the tops of her rosey cheeks.

It’s weird, just how similar she looks to Lucas. He’s seen pictures, sure, but up close it’s striking just how much Lucas he notices in her. Wispy blonde strands frame her face, a deep contrast to Lucas’ own chestnut strands. But apart from that, she’s Lucas; azure eyes, pointed lips and a feeling of home wrapped all around her.

“Boys! Come in, come in,” she ushers, and they both welcome the way the warmth of the house wraps around them. Eliott watches as she ingulfs Lucas in a hug, and Eliott beams as Lucas holds tightly onto her frame. She then turns to him. Eliott breaths a little shorter. “And you must be Eliott.”

He goes to reach his hand out, shaky and slightly sweaty, but then she’s taking him into his own bone crushing hug. Eliott looks over her shoulder to see Lucas smile. It takes him a while, floundering his hands for a few seconds, but then he’s closing his eyes and hugging back tightly.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you.” She says, voice bright and rich, drawing away from Eliott.

“You too, Ms Lallemant—“

She waves him off. “Call me Louise.”

Eliott doesn’t know where to look; he goes from her friendly blue eyes, to Lucas’ and then to the floor— ducking his head, the back of his neck feeling warm with nerves.

“Okay.” He pushes out. Lucas’ mother grins before she shrugs her shoulders excitedly.

Lucas and Eliott are hanging up their coats as he sees it.

“Oh my god.” Eliott goes to the shelf, scattered with photos of younger Lucas. Eliott heads Lucas groan. “This is the best thing I’ve ever seen.” He picks up a frame which has Lucas dressed in what looks like a too big suit; the sleeves covering his hands like paws and the trousers pooling at the end of his feet. It looks as if he’s at a wedding.

“I already regret bringing you here.”

“No!” Eliott squeals. His half moon eyes flick to Lucas, who has a deep crimson blush tinting his cheeks. “It’s cute.” Eliott pouts. He resists the urge to snap a picture. Lucas rolls his eyes, his lips curling up stubbornly at the sides.

“Whatever.” He puffs, Eliott gently placing the frame down. Turning to Lucas he throws an arm around his shoulders and brings him in, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of his warm cheeks.

“You’re cute.” Eliott mumbles. Lucas’ lips curl further upwards.

“Come on.” Grabbing his hand, Lucas drags Eliott through to the kitchen. He sees Louise hunched over the stove.

“Hey! Would you mind helping in here? I just need to finish setting up the table.” She says, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. When Lucas nods, she comes over to drop a quick kiss to his forehead. “Just finish cutting up those vegetables will you?”

“Of course.” Lucas replies. “But I personally wouldn’t let Eliott near a kitchen, ever.” He winks. Eliott throws his hand on his heart in mock offence.

“I’m wounded.” Louise smiles between the two, before leaving with a quick pat on Eliott’s shoulder.

Eliott leans back on the counter next to Lucas, watching as he starts chopping up a few carrots. The house is warm. It’s chilly and rainy and quite miserable outside, but Lucas’ house is all small and warm and cozy. The windows have fogged up, and the high temperature creeps up on Eliott’s cheeks.

He’s watching Lucas concentrate cutting up the vegetables, his tongue poking out ever so slightly when he see’s it.

A bright ball of orange and white fur comes padding into the kitchen.

“No way.”

“What?” Lucas replies distractingly.

“You have a cat?” Eliott says. He squats down immediately and it comes up to sniff Eliott’s hand. It’s whiskers tickle Eliott as it then bumps it’s face across his open palm. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you had a cat.” He whispers as it begins to purr quietly, Eliott swiping and scratching along its cheek.

Lucas laughs. “Technically it’s my Mama’s. She got her a couple of months ago.” Eliott watches as she closes her eyes slowly, blinking up at him. She’s come closer now, leaning up on Eliott’s bent knees.

“I see you’ve met Sylvia.” Louise’s voice is bright as she enters the kitchen. Eliott doesn’t look away from where Sylvia rests her head gently on Eliott’s knee, content from where he strokes behind her ear.

“Like the poet?”

“Of course.” She replies, kneeling down to pet her too. “So you’re a literature student?” He laughs slightly.

“Was it obvious?” She shrugs in reply. 

“When I told Lucas her name he just shrugged and said it sounded nice.” Eliott laughs he hears Lucas puff out a quiet  _rude_ , the rumble causing the small cat to stir slightly. But Eliott pets her nose slightly, and she’s leaning back down and closes her eyes. “She likes you.”

Eliott’s smiles. “I’ve always wanted a cat.”

Louise nods, humming. “They’re good company.”

Eliott looks up and catches the smile on her lips. She then pats her legs, standing up. Eliott follows, unfortunately having to push Sylvia off his lap; she lets out a quick yawn and stretches her back, wandering off into the other room.

Louise takes the knife from Lucas’ hand. “I’ll finish up in here, go sit.” She knocks her hips with Lucas’. “It’ll be ready in ten.”

Dinner is nice. He’s still sat straighter than he normally would be; still trying his best to make a good impression, but he’s relaxed. It’s not as scary as he thought it would be, especially not with Lucas by his side. Anything is less scary when Lucas is around.

They’ve finished eating when Lucas groans, leaning back comfortably in his chair.

“I could go to sleep right now.” He sighs, closing his eyes.

Louise is clearing up the plates, which Eliott had offered to help with but she kindly waved him off.

“ Stay the night then.” Louise offers. Lucas frowns and shakes his head.

“Eliott has an early lecture tomorrow.” He pouts. Eliott feels a twinge of guilt, almost. But Louise is smiling understandingly and ruffles Lucas’ hair.

“Go nap then, you don’t have to leave just now do you?”

“Don’t tempt me.” Lucas replies.

“Come on, go up and sleep. I’ll do the dishes.” Eliott immediately goes to protest, offer his help but Louise waves him off before he can even try. “Go.”

Lucas does a small grin, reaching up to kiss her cheeks. He then grabs Eliott’s hand and leads them upstairs.

He doesn’t know what he expects when Lucas flicks the light on and walks them into the room. However an almost empty room, apart from a single matress pressed tightly into the corner, was not it. It’s not completely bare as he scans it, a poster of  _The Clash_ is taped to the wall, a desk pushed up beneath it with a few books piled on top of each other; a few ornaments here and there.

Eliott watches as Lucas flops down onto the bed, a loud sigh escaping him. “I’m so tired.” He mumbles into the covers. Eliott turns his lips up slightly.

Although this room doesn’t scream  _Lucas_ he feels the need to explore— to look at a version of Lucas he’s never seen before, but Lucas is already on the bed and making grabby hands at Eliott.

So he falls down onto the single bed, sits the pillow up so he’s upright as Lucas curls into his side, head pillowed on his chest. Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, he quickly rolls his eyes to the ceiling. But he stops, noticing them.

“What are those?” He asks, his voice echoey. Lucas eyes are already closed as he lets out a sleepy “Hm?”

“Up there.” He points up to the dozens, of what look like stickers— a slight yellow contrast to the white ceiling. Lucas squints his eyes open and peers up.

Lucas is the suddenly leaving his arms and he’s confused for all of 5 seconds before the light is being switched off, and as his eyes adjust, he sees the stickers are shaped like stars, and are glowing. They’re not vibrant; faded because of time, but they’re still glittering white, a slight tinge of green. He looks over to Lucas.

“I told you I was afraid of the dark.” Lucas says, shrugging. He crawls back into bed, into Eliott’s arms.

Loving Lucas is like waves. Most of the time, it’s small laps, a constant calmness to his loud brain. But sometimes, a crashing, all consuming wave will wash over him— like now. He feels it deep in his belly; fuzzy and static and honey like. 

Lucas has told him multiple times how enamoured he is by the sky. Eliott himself finds the universe scary; too much infinity and what ifs. But if they come from the stars, as Lucas says, it’s comforting to think he’s holding a part of the universe in his very arms.

Lucas sleeps, but Eliott doesn’t; instead savouring the way Lucas’ small breaths fill up the silence of the room. Sylvia paws the door open at one point, coming up and jumping onto the bed. She curls up in a ball at the end, her head resting in between her paws.

It’s as they’re leaving when it happens. He’s just put his coat on, when Louise grabs Eliott’s arm and yanks him into the kitchen.

_This is it_,  he thinks.  _This is where she tells me to never come back, that she hates me, Lucas doesn’t deserve me_—

He’s pulled into a hug. She squeezes him tight, and he feels her warmth all the way to the tips of his toes. Squeezing back, he shuts his eyes and hopes she’s can’t feel his heart beating a thousand miles.

Drawing back slowly, Eliott opens his mouth but Louise is already talking, gripping Eliott’s face.

“I just wanted to say thank you, Eliott. Truly.” He’s knitting his eyebrows together as if to say  _what for?_ Her voice is wobbly as she continues. “I don’t think I’ve ever see him this happy before. So, thank you.”

Louise is already glossy eyed and it doesn’t help the lump forming in Eliott’s throat. It hurts as he tries to swallow it down.

“He’s way too good for me.” He scratches out. Louise shakes her head quickly, and puts a finger to her wobbly lip.

“He has a big heart, Eliott. When he lived here he didn’t get to share it, and I’ll never forgive myself for letting that happen but—“ She waves herself off. “Take all the love he gives you. You deserve it.”

Lucas is then appearing, hastily putting his coat on.

“The bus is in ten minutes,” he says, eyeing between the two. “We have to leave now if we want to make it.” He finishes, smiling.

Eliott looks back to Louise, and she has a warm smile on her face. He desperately wants to pull her into another hug, but she’s patting his cheek, waving them both off. It’s for the best, he thinks— he knows he would cry if he did.

It’s raining as they run for the bus— harsh and heavy and cold. So as they reach the shelter of the bus stop, Lucas immediately wraps his arms around Eliott and buries his face into into the layers of his coat. He can feel Lucas’ nimble fingers toy with end of his jumper and he smiles, turning his head and resting his cheek on top of Lucas’ damp hair.

As he does so, he watches the family next to him. There’s a mum and dad, he presumes, and a child sat in the pushchair. He watches as the mother fusses over the child, making sure the blanket is fully wrapped around the body, frowning when she see’s a small hand push out. But the dad just watches, fondness dripping from his face.

He turns back and drops a firm kiss to the top of Lucas’ head. Lucas’ eyes flutter closed, and he snuggles in closer to Eliott’s chest.

The sky is petrol blue as he looks up to it. He doesn’t blame Lucas for finding home in the stars, however daunting he may find it. His heart always clenched uncomfortably tighter whenever Lucas told him about his family and growing up. But when he’s reminded that he wasn’t alone,  _the moon always follows us, Eliott _ it makes him feel a bit better.

Lucas is in the bathroom, his toothbrush dangling from his mouth when Eliott wraps his arms around his waist from behind. It’s late, and Eliott is sleepy and tired; exhausted from being anxious and pretending like he wasn’t. He yawns as he bruises his face in the back of Lucas’ neck.

“You okay?” Lucas asks softly, his words muffled around the toothbrush.

“I love you.” He says, kissing the junction between Lucas neck and shoulder.

He knows he doesn’t need to say it as often as he does, especially as he says it in other ways. With a hand clasped in Lucas’, a hug— a sweep across his cheeks. But every time he whispers those words he hopes they will somehow sink into his skin and wrap around his heart.

_I love you too_ he hears Lucas reply. He laughs as the words come out muffled again. Louise‘s voice rings in his ears.

_Take all the love he gives you._

He holds onto Lucas a little tighter when they sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> no one:  
me: but what if there was a cat 
> 
> ok so this has been in my drafts for a while and i’m like :/ about it but i wanted to post it so here u go. hope u enjoyed!!
> 
> my tumblr is @mauuvelesbian :’)


End file.
